<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Up, Doc? by vicnic90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748028">What's Up, Doc?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90'>vicnic90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Omega!Steve, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Roger is a recently recharged vet and an omega. Now stateside, he is working to acclimate to civilian society where his designation dictates the job he has, the places he shops, even the doctor he sees. How will a man fervently denying a part of himself react when he comes up close and personal with his omegan urges for an Alpha doctor?</p><p>Kinktober Day 1:<br/>Medical Kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Up, Doc?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 1 of Kinktober! This fic and others in the collection will feature a variety of atypical kinks outside of the usual Kinktober line up, so stay tuned everyday for different and exciting content! I am honored to kick of this event by presenting Day 1: Medical Kink.</p><p>There was so much science behind this fic! I wanted to make it as medical accurate as I could, well as medical accurate as possible for a nonexistent universe. If you'd like to look more into the literature for this, links below:<br/><a href="https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://em.wattpad.com/0c7b99fc32745d8ad9f1d5c293c2e2cec8263b50/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f325032637756564130414b314a673d3d2d3534333738323439342e313531393063303433633739313462373330303134393732353030372e6a7067?s%3Dfit%26w%3D720%26h%3D720&amp;imgrefurl=https://www.wattpad.com/543782494-deep-under-manxman-anyone-confused-about-mpreg&amp;docid=nBRkmiOqplB8dM&amp;tbnid=DaVHxAX7-zm1oM&amp;vet=1&amp;w=462&amp;h=276&amp;itg=1&amp;hl=en-US&amp;source=sh/x/im">Omega Anatomy</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys6170Q5Uqc&amp;t=876s">Vaginal Examination</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbX9HAxirhw">Male Genital Examination</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBrBJjqNcNE&amp;t=483s">Prostate Exam</a></p><p> </p><p>This is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are my own. Happy Kinktober!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator stands open like a yawning chasm before him. </p><p>Steve stares at it, plagued by thought of walking the three steps inside. That sounds about as appealing as filing taxes or traveling cross country on a unicycle, but he’s already stood here long enough for the elevator to come and go twice. Any longer and he’ll miss the appointment, but would that be a blessing instead? He steps into the lift and hits the button for the 9th floor. </p><p>The nerves ratchet higher as the floor numbers blink past. Why is he so anxious about going to the doctor? When he was 90 pounds soaking wet and barely 5’3 the hospital felt like home as much as his apartment did. It was always warm and had loads of people to talk to, something his lonely Brooklyn room lacked.</p><p>Sarah Rogers instilled a health appreciation of the medical field from the time Steve was born. When he wasn’t there for a doctor’s visit, he was drawing in the breakroom and playing with his friends on the children’s ward. </p><p>What about this appointment has him so nervous?</p><p>It could be the stench of disinfectant that assaults his senses or maybe it is the immaculate hallways that make his skin itch after spending years covered in sand. Could be the fact he hasn’t stepped foot in a hospital since the day his mother died. </p><p>The elevator sounds then opens on his floor, jerking Steve from his conundrum. It’s too late to back out now, so he follows the signs through the maze of corridors until he reaches the last door of an endless hallway. </p><p>“Summit Omega Health Clinic” the gold letters on the frosted glass of the door read.</p><p>Maybe what scares him is if he opens this door, it makes being an omegas real. If he opens this door he must face the reality that he’s been running from for the last 10 years. In the army his designation hadn’t mattered, but in the civilian world it dictated everything. It tells him what clothes to wear, what job to work, what doctor to see. </p><p>Steve holds his breath as he pushes the door open.</p><p>First thing he notices is that lights are softer in the office than the hard fluorescent lights throughout the rest of the hospital. Vases of fake flowers decorate the end tables next to plushy chairs in an immaculate waiting area. It’s a shocking contrast to the hard, wooden chairs and empty surfaces that litter the ER waiting room. </p><p>A bubbly redhead smiles at him from the check-in counter, “Hi sir! What can I do for you?”</p><p>Once he gets signed in he chooses a seat far away from other omegas. Some are rocking blanket swaddled babies and others are flipping through Omega health magazines with disinterest. At least this part feels normal, the waiting. The forms are general information about his medical history, family history, and allergies, all things he’s recounted to doctors hundreds of times. </p><p>The last form has the office’s logo at the top rather than the generic hospital form, these are new questions related to his visit. “When was your last heat?” Steve’s cheeks turn bright red like they did the first time that Dr. Erskine asked him at 16. He quickly writes down perfunctory answers then returns the clipboard. </p><p>“Steve Rogers.” </p><p>A nurse leads Steve to an exam room, hands him a paper gown and sheet with instructions to put on the gown with the front facing outwards. The click of the door lets Steve release the breath he’s been holding since he walked in the hospital. </p><p>The paper gown is, at best, a size to small, but it was obviously made for the typical petite omega. Steve, with his broad shoulders and boxy frame, was not made for something so delicate as paper.</p><p>Waiting does nothing to calm his nerves, anticipation gnaws on his brain. What if he doesn’t like this doctor or what if something goes wrong with the procedure? He isn’t scared of the pain, he made peace with that demon at war. It isn’t the idea of a foreign object either, he could feel the implant. </p><p>In the army, having the implant was not a choice, it was a byproduct of the job. Soldiers can not worry about being out of commission for 3 days every few months, who knows when the urge could hit. In a camp full of alphas? In the battlefield? That’s why it was standard that all omegas have implants and everyone wore scent blockers.</p><p>Maybe it was the connotation that came from having the device that scared him. There is this stigma around omegas that get it, that they are faking being beta and throwing away their evolutionary right to conceive. Society doesn’t talk about the omegas that can’t handle pregnancy or those like Steve battling their heats. Somehow it is seen as socially acceptable to be sex driven and knot hungry for days rather than having a device that halts those urges. </p><p>After waiting 20 minutes, knocking at the door startled him and in walks a wet dream in a lab coat. The brunette man is beautiful in the classical sense, he obviously doesn’t have to work at being attractive the way Steve does. He must roll out of bed ruggedly handsome. Those eyes have a warmth to them that radiate security, a dazzling smile framed by neatly trimmed facial hair. </p><p>“Hi Steve. I’m Dr. Tony Stark,” greets the alpha. Steve knows he is alpha even through the required scent blockers. It must be in the way he carries himself or how the scent of alpha lingers on his clothes. He offers his hand to Steve to shake and Steve’s cock immediately takes interest through the paper sheet.</p><p>“Before we get started with the insertion, I’d like to go over some things.” Dr. Stark pulls up the forms Steve filled out on his tablet, “Let’s start with your medical history. You’ve had asthma, high blood pressure, heart palpitations, anxiety. Family history of cancer, diabetes, and heart attacks. My first question is how did you make it into the army?”</p><p>This feels familiar, he’s had to explain the miraculous recovery to every medical personnel since it happened, “I was part of a trail for sick omegas at 16. The program was great, I was the first success, but it crashed after the leading doctor died. The funding was pulled after I completed the treatments.”</p><p>“Your chart says that you presented at 16 and at 18 you had the implant put in.”</p><p>Steve nods at this, “I went into the Army at 18. I had 3 implants while serving” Dr. Stark takes notes while Steve talks, which makes him more nervous about what he is saying, “I had the last one removed over a year ago. My regular doctor recommended that I stay off of it for a while since I hadn’t had a heat in 9 years.”</p><p>Dr. Stark looks up from the tablet, “And how have your heats been since coming off the implant? Anything unusual that you didn’t experience before?”</p><p>“They’ve been fine, pretty regular,” a blush crawls across Steve’s cheeks, “I-I normally have them alone.”</p><p>“Any new partners in the last year?”</p><p>“A few, none vaginally.” The term makes his skin crawl. </p><p>The doctor sets the tablet down then faces Steve, “That all sounds good, Steve. Since this is your first visit to an omega specialist, we’ll do a standard exam where I check your chest, male genitalia, and canal. As long as everything looks normal then we’ll get your IUD inserted. Sound good?” Steve nods a quick approval. “Alright, lay back for me.”</p><p>Steve leans back on the table, but as he lays his shoulders down he hears the gown start to rip slightly. Crap. He rolls his shoulders back to keep it from ripping it down the back, but it looks like he is presenting his chest to Dr. Stark, like some lust driven harlot. Any sense of calm that he gain has been lost.</p><p>A gloved hand rests on his shoulder, “You seem kinda nervous, Steve . So I’m going to walk you through everything I’m doing. It will be over with before you know it.” </p><p>Dr. Stark starts by raising Steve’s arm then delicate fingers start prodding under his armpit. The urge to twist away from the sensations is hard to fight and he flinches. “Just checking your glands to make sure that they are all good. Not swollen or hard. Now I’m moving on to your breast tissue.” </p><p>The fingers return, but this time at the edge of his chest. They swiftly dance down to his rib then start again slightly inward and make their way down. Steve’s blush intensifies as Dr. Stark makes his way closer to his nipple. But the digits skip over it and continue down his chest. “Just checking for any lumps or hard spots. You should perform this assessment on yourself every month in case anything new pops up. Steve, you okay?”</p><p>Steve chokes as Dr. Stark’s fingers firmly press around his nipple, it feels like there is a line of nerves that run from his nipple to his cock. The more pressure applied to his sensitive nub, the harder his cock gets until he is sporting a semi beneath the paper sheet. He prays that he doesn’t go fully hard during the rest of the exam. </p><p>“Yes, sir. I wasn’t paying attention, you caught me off guard.”</p><p>“That was the point. Guess it didn’t work, huh,” Dr. Stark chuckles. “Also, call me Tony. Sir makes me feel old,” he says as those delicious fingers repeat the process on his other breast. Steve is proud that this time he doesn’t react when Tony touches the tender peak. That doesn’t stop his cock from leaking a bit of precum at the sensation. </p><p>Tony pulls at the stethoscope around his neck. “I’m going to listen to your stomach real fast and then we’ll move on.” Fuck. Will Tony notice his dick tenting the sheet? Either way he will be in the region soon and see the humiliation that he can’t hide. Steve lifts his head to see how noticeable the bulge is, but is distracted by Tony leaning over his stomach mere inches from the throbbing pole. His imagination runs wild at the site before him, images of the gorgeous god before him leaning down to swallow the hardening length swim in Steve’s vision.</p><p>The stethoscope retreats and Tony stands up again, “All good there. Let me grab a tray then we’ll get you in the stirrups.” Steve lets out a shaky breath and wills, begs, prays that his erection will flag before this doctor puts his hands on it. If not, he might go off like a bottle rocket. </p><p>What has gotten into him? Plenty of doctors have touched his dick over the years, even some alphas. Maybe his hormones were out of control without the implant? What else could explain his physical and mental reactions to Tony’s touch. He needs to get his head on straight before he embarrasses himself and the alpha further.</p><p>Steve’s instructed to wiggle down the table until he’s sure he will fall ass first into the floor, but Tony is there guiding calf-like limbs into the metal arms. The sheet is repositioned to provide him with some form of modesty while being virtually exposed to the room. </p><p>“I’m going to start by palpating around your penis. Just feeling for you blatter and symphysis pubis,” Tony informs him once they’ve both settled. </p><p>In this position, Steve feels like he is on display. An art piece to be inspected, estimated, and presented for viewing. Does Tony like art? Would he pay top dollar to bring home this sculpture of a horny omega? Would he look at Steve everyday like a priceless Rembrandt? Who needs gallery lights when Tony’s smile brightens the whole room.</p><p>Where the fuck are these thoughts coming from? </p><p>Tony pushes at the muscles above and around his cock, gently inspecting the organs with deep pushes against his stomach. Steve gasps when those damn fingers find their way to his burning length unexpectedly. “Everything’s alright, Steve. Just checking for the usual, no lumps, bumps, or sores. Noticed anything strange recently?”</p><p>It takes a few deep breaths and picturing his third grade teacher naked to guarantee he doesn’t come right there, “N-no Tony.”</p><p>As quickly as the stroking starts, it ends with a pinpoint touch to his slit by a foreign object. “Just a quick sample. Now I’m going to check your testicles for any signs of irregularities in size or shape.” </p><p>His cock strains from the dual sensation of his balls being tugged apart and massaged. Just knowing that Tony couldn’t have missed the twitch sends shame coursing through his veins. Tony can see how much his touch is affecting Steve, how out of control this omega is. But Tony does nothing but flash Steve a reassuring grin over the paper sheet between them. </p><p>The clatter of metal instruments drags his attention back to the present, back to the fact they are still in a medical clinic with people all around. Steve watches as Tony lathers the speculum with lubricant and puts more on the back of his glove. It’s not like he’ll be needing it though, Steve is already wet enough that it could go in dry. But the alpha is considerate like that. </p><p>“Okay, Steve. I’m going to check your prostate then we’ll put the speculum in. After that one big pinch and you’ll be good to go.” It takes a herculean effort to not moan as Tony’s finger sinks into his canal. Steve can feel his body heat through the thin latex glove and it makes Steve want to come instantly. How can Tony’s fingers accomplish feats that toys can’t? </p><p>The thin digit starts to retreat after a few inches before filling him up once again, a gentle rhythm of in and out until Steve is relaxed enough to loosen. Soon a second finger joins the first and Steve sees fireworks behind his eyes. This is the most pleasure he has ever had from his body, nothing with a partner has amounted to this much gratification. </p><p>Is this what omegas go on about? Are these the sensations that Steve has been missing out on? But he’s had partners, relationships of all varieties, and none of them have made him into this blundering mess. The new variable is Tony, an alpha with the medical knowledge to swiftly send a faux beta into a true, wanton omega. </p><p>“Relax, Steve. Makes this a lot easier if you stay relaxed.” The tantalizing fingers find that magical bundle of nerves and Steve is heaving like he ran a marathon to keep from coming instantly. They push against the sensitive spot top to bottom repeatedly. “Everything feels equal and smooth. The central line is intact. Now I’m going to put in the speculum and take a few samples. How are you doing up there, Steve?”</p><p>Steve takes a few deep breaths through his nose before answering, “I’m fine. I can do this all day.” </p><p>“Well, that’s good, but let’s not try for that today.” The warmth of Tony’s smile settles the fire in his veins. That smile could make the sun shine on a cloudy day and that smile, at least for right now, is only for him. “Let me know if you have any discomfort.”</p><p>The coolness from the speculum sends out shivers through Steve’s body as it penetrates his canal, his body rapidly warming the device. He feels full now, not an alpha knot kind of full, but a subtle comfort that eases the fuzziness behind his eyes enough to breath. Tony cranks the speculum open a few notches. </p><p>“Small tickle from the swap. We’ll send these off to the lab. Should have the results back in about a week and will give you a call if anything comes back as irregular.” The swabs barely register once he realizes what comes next. The insertion. </p><p>After this he will go back to normal, but at what cost? Being here with Tony has opened him to a whole new world of pleasure, the kind only alphas can give. Is he truly omega if he hides behind devices? Do his heats define what is real? The nerves are back in full swing and it is obvious from his face.</p><p>Once the samples have been deposited into their tubes and placed on the tray, Tony looks at him over the sheet, “Steve, You don’t have to do this. You stop now and no one would judge you. Your heats will return to normal and you’ll get better at dealing with them. No harm, no foul.”</p><p>Steve shakes his head.</p><p>“Steve, I need verbal consent or I’m not doing this.”</p><p>A deep breath then, “I’m sure.”</p><p>Tony stares at him for a moment before quietly asking, “Do you trust me?” Steve nods instantly without a thought, keeping his mouth closed to prevent unrequited feelings from spilling out.</p><p>The speculum widens his opening and discomfort starts to seep in. He feels exposed more now than he ever did in the army. In the army there weren't attractive, kind alphas that had an all exclusive show to Steve descent into a sexual awakening. Tony readys a few tools from the tray, arranging them inside of Steve for insertion. Then Tony looks at him with darkening eyes and begins to fervently tug at his hardened cock.</p><p>Moans spout from Steve throat, impossible to hold back when his burning length finally gets attention. These animalistic noises don’t belong to him anymore, he isn’t the man, the omega he was when he walked in here. How could he hold back? After the last hour of being on edge, of denying this desire deep in his stomach, it feels like being drenched in gasoline. A blaze spreads throughout his body, his skin is on fire with this yearning like never before. </p><p>Tony has reached inside him and is pulling the orgasm out of him. Tears prickle at the edges of his vision, the desire to find release evading him. He is so close to tumbling over the edge, but it still feels out of his reach. The fire is so close to over taking him, but he keeps running.</p><p>“Steve, come for me.” And that was all it took for Steve to come with Tony’s name on his lips.</p><p>His orgasm felt like a suckerpunch to the gut and his back arches with the release of tension. Immediately the paper gown rips completely and falls down his shoulders to leave him bare. His cock releases rope after rope of hot come on to his stomach, leaving him sticky and sweaty. Before he can even come down from the high, he feels an intense pain deep in his canal that radates through his stomach, “Jesus, fuck!”</p><p>Dr. Stark cuts the strings and pulls out the speculum, “The cervix opens up at the apex of an orgasm, typically to let semen in. It is the least painful approach. You might bleed for a few days, but should be over by the end of the week. Your body will take about 3 months to adjust to the device and you might lose your heats within the first year. Given your history, I would almost guarantee yours will stop fairly quickly.. Take some over the counter pain medication and rest for today.”</p><p>He tries to catch Dr. Stark’s eye, but he refuses to look at Steve. What just happened? That wasn’t just a diversion technique, there had to be more there. But Dr. Stark wouldn’t look at him, back to being clinical. Once the speculum is out, he is wiped down with a cloth and his legs are lowered from the stirrups. </p><p>Steve slowly sits up on the table, using the tattered remains of the gown to maintain some shred of decency in this humiliating situation. Dr. Stark must do this with all his nervous patients. How stupid is Steve for thinking this was unique? He must have made Dr. Stark uncomfortable when he came calling his name. </p><p>“Do you have any questions, Steve?” He shakes his head ashamed. “Alright, give us a call back if you have any issues and see the nurse at the front to schedule your next appointment.” Then he’s out the door.</p><p>Steve sits there in a torn gown with an ache in his ass as the evidence of his humiliation dries on his stomach. If this is what it is like to be omega, to feel like this, then how cruel is the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this fic, giving it a kudo and leave me a comment! Stick around for more works everyday in October.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>